


EVENT PLANNING COMMITTEE

by eahable (Yombatable)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gayness, Humour, M/M, Multi, Sorry Ash, Texting, but it probably counts as, chat fic, like almost everyone is gay af in this and i regret nothing, so like judge as you will, this devolves into shitpost extremely fast, ur the obligatory Straight in this one :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yombatable/pseuds/eahable
Summary: [EVENT PLANNING COMMITTEE] was created by [APPLE WHITE]She soon regrets it.





	EVENT PLANNING COMMITTEE

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up yall i get bored the other day and decided to try my hand at this whole text fic thing because i fucking love them. enjoy this nearly 2000 word shitpost.

**[EVENT PLANNING COMMITTEE]** was created by **[APPLE WHITE]**

**[APPLE WHITE]** added **[BRIAR BEAUTY] [BLONDIE LOCKES] [DARLING CHARMING] [DEXTER CHARMING] [ASHLYNN ELLA]** and **[RAVEN QUEEN]**

**[APPLE WHITE]** logged in

**[APPLE WHITE]:** Hey guys! Welcome to EAH’s club chat app! I took the liberty of making us a group chat for the committee so we can organize ourselves more easily! <3

**[BLONDIE LOCKES]** logged in

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]** logged in

**[DARLING CHARMING]** logged in

**[ASHLYNN ELLA]** logged in

**[BLONDIE LOCKES]:** Yay! Hey Apple!!!

**[ASHLYNN ELLA]:** Yeah, I’m glad you invited me to the committee!

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]:** why do yall all use grammar and shit

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]:** i dont think i can handle that for this whole thing

**[DARLING CHARMING]:** Do you not chat with Apple all the time?

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]:** ya but like

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]:** theres only 1 of her theres like six of u now

**[APPLE WHITE]:** I don’t quite understand why good grammar is a bad thing to you, Briar.

**[BLONDIE LOCKES]:** I think she just spends too long on the internet.

**[RAVEN QUEEN]** logged in

**[RAVEN QUEEN]:** whats up losers

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]:** o thank god

**[RAVEN QUEEN]:** dexter is with me

**[RAVEN QUEEN]:** he says hi

**[DARLING CHARMING]:** Hey Dex!!

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]:** sup

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]:** holy shit i just realized u can change ur name

**[BRIAR BEAUTY]** changed name to **[meme queen]**

**[RAVEN QUEEN]:** amazing

**[RAVEN QUEEN]** changed name to **[serf of the memedom]**

**[serf of the memedom]:** i am but ur humble subject

**[meme queen]:** dex ur girlfriend is the fuckin best

**[BLONDIE LOCKES]:** OOOHHH!!! I want in!!

**[BLONDIE LOCKES]** changed name to **[lil miss steal your girl]**

**[serf of the memedom]:** LMAO

**[meme queen]:** niiice

**[lil miss steal your girl]:** >:3c

**[APPLE WHITE]:** You do know this is supposed to be a professional chat, where we discuss and plan upcoming events?

**[DARLING CHARMING]:** Oh, let them have their fun, Apple.

**[DARLING CHARMING]:** Speaking of which….

**[DARLING CHARMING]** changed name to **[Knight in Darling Armour]**

**[meme queen]:** dar im disappointed in u

**[meme queen]:** wheres the gay joke my dude

**[lil miss steal your girl]:** Yeah Darling!!! I thought us lesbians could stick together on this!!

**[Knight in Darling Armour]:** Oh my god, you’re right!

**[Knight in Darling Armour]** changed name to **[Swords Are Gay Now]**

**[serf of the memedom]:** its true 

**[DEXTER CHARMING]** logged in

**[DEXTER CHARMING]:** chase would agree

**[serf of the memedom]:** babe fix ur name

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** It’s true, Chase and I often contemplate our gayness while sparring.

**[DEXTER CHARMING]** changed name to **[I love my datemates <3]**

**[ASHLYNN ELLA]:** So you guys always talk about how gay you are or is this a here thing?

**[serf of the memedom]:** aw babe  <3<3<3

**[meme queen]:** ash i love u but

**[meme queen]:** ur like the straightest girl i no

**[serf of the memedom]** went idle

**[I love my datemates <3] **went idle

**[ASHLYNN ELLA]:** So what you’re saying is that I don’t get it because I’m not gay?

**[meme queen]:** p much ya

**[meme queen]:** also p sure raven and dex logged off to fuck

**[APPLE WHITE]:** BRIAR LANGUAGE!!!

**[meme queen]:** lmao chill im sure theyll crack a window when theyre donw sweatin all over ur dorm

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Briar, Dexter is asexual????

**[meme queen]:** ah shit right

**[meme queen]:** well that fucks up about 50% of the jokes i was gonna mke

**[ASHLYNN ELLA]:** You know if your humour didn’t consist of dick jokes and toilet humour you might have more options.

**[lil miss steal your girl]:** OH BRIAR YOU JUST GOT WRECKED!!

**[meme queen]:** HOLY SHIT

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Yeah Ash I didn’t know you were so brutal.

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** We could make a knight out of you yet.

**[meme queen]:** NO DARLING LISTEN

**[meme queen]:** I JUST REALIZED IM A MOD

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Oh no…

**[meme queen]:** MY POWER IS LIMITLESS

**[meme queen]** changed **[ASHLYNN ELLA]** ’s name to **[captain buzzkill]**

**[captain buzzkill]:** Briar…

**[meme queen]:** yeah how do u like it when ur the on getting g burned ahs!

**[captain buzzkill]:** Well…

**[captain buzzkill]** changed name to **[Briar’s Power Has Limits]**

**[Briar’s Power Has Limits]:** I mean, I can just change it to something else…

**[meme queen]:** wow ok

**[meme queen]:** clearly my name was more appropriate

**[meme queen]:** this chat lacks ppl who understand me

**[meme queen]:** one sec

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Briar I don’t know what you plan to do, but it’s probably not a great idea

**[APPLE WHITE]:** Briar, please at least try to pretend we’re keeping this chat for professional use!

**[meme queen]** added **[FAYBELLE THORN]**

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Briar what have you done..

**[APPLE WHITE]:** Ok then, I suppose this chat is beyond help.

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Maybe we should just keep the committee to meetings.

**[meme queen]:** get fukt apple

**[APPLE WHITE]:** I think you’re right, Darling. Are we still on for tomorrow?

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Yup!

**[FAYBELLE THORN]** logged in

**[FAYBELLE THORN]:** Briar why did u add me to the event planning committee group chat???

**[APPLE WHITE]:** I’m going to take my leave then, I have a lunch date with Daring.

**[FAYBELLE THORN]:** I don’t even like anyone here but u

**[APPLE WHITE]** logged out

**[lil miss steal your girl]:** ouch!!

**[meme queen]:** bye apple :’(

**[meme queen]:** and i added u cause u dont think my dick jokes are painfully unfunny

**[FAYBELLE THORN]:** Don’t act like u didn’t know I hated u all

**[FAYBELLE THORN]:** Except briar she’s chill

**[FAYBELLE THORN]:** Hey boo

**[meme queen]:** heeeyyyyy gurll  <3<3<3

**[FAYBELLE THORN]:** I do think ur dick jokes are painfully unfunny, that’s why they’re funny ya dingus

**[meme queen]:** D,:

**[FAYBELLE THORN]** changed name to **[the gayest of all u fucks]**

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** Side note all u shitheads trying to outgay me in this chat need to step the fuck up and get on my level

**[meme queen]** changed group name to **[STEP UP HETEROS]**

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** Nice

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** See this is why I like Briar the best

**[meme queen]:** aww ily2 faybelle

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** Yea ok that’s a bit much

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** I resent that statement that Faybelle is gayer than me.

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** Ya ok call me when u have 2 hot girlfriends that have thighs that could crush ur skull

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** We r literally being gay as I speak

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** *datenight.jpg*

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** Dude briar add kitty

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** You think I’m NOT being gay right now?

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Briar add Cerise

**[meme queen]:** ok chill yall im workin on it

**[meme queen]** added **[KITTY CHESHIRE]** and **[CERISE HOOD]**

**[Briar’s Power Has Limits]:** I feel like I’m just the spectator to a horror show I can’t hope to understand.

**[the gayest of all u fucks]:** Well strap up cause I’m about to wreck darling’s shit

**[lil miss steal your girl]:** Same, Ash come to my room I have popcorn we can watch this go down together.

**[KITTY CHESHIRE]** logged in

**[Briar’s Power Has Limits]:** Sure. Be there in 30 seconds.

**[Briar’s Power Has Limits]** went idle

**[KITTY CHESHIRE]:** HEY I HEARD SOMEONE HERE WAS CONTESTING THE HOMOSEXUALITY OF MY BAE

**[the gayest of all you fucks]:** Hell yeah darling face the furry wrath of my tiny gf!!

**[meme queen]:** LMAOOO

**[meme queen]** changed **[KITTY CHESHIRE]** ’s name to **[FURRY WRATH]**

**[FURRY WRATH]:** HELL YEA

**[FURRY WRATH]:** now THIS is a username

**[meme queen]:** oh also

**[meme queen]** changed **[the gayest of all you fucks]** ’s name to **[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]**

**[meme queen]:** much better

**[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]:** um?????????????

**[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]:** betrayal????????????????

**[CERISE HOOD]** logged in

**[meme queen]:** i only use my power to spread the truth of the people

**[CERISE HOOD]:** Darling told me to come here and tell you guys that she’s very gay

**[CERISE HOOD]:** but I just read the chat and I can in fact confirm that faybelle is a furry

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** LOL ILY Cerise!!

**[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]:** wtf cerise

**[CERISE HOOD]:** kitty is a textbook furry girl

**[CERISE HOOD]:** and honestly it doenst matter how gay u are if u get off to cat girls going nya I lose all my respect for you

**[FURRY WRATH]:** nya  >;3c

**[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]:** cerise I will physically fight you

**[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]:** kitty baby I love u but shut the fuck up youre not helping

**[FURRY WRATH]:** :C n’yat cool babe

**[serf of the memedom]** rejoined the chat

**[serf of the memedom]:** i feel as if ive missed a lot while ive been gone

**[meme queen]:** oh ya I found out I was a mod and then everything went to shit

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** That’s an understatement.

**[meme queen]:** also faybelle has been exposed as a furry

**[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]:** im not a fuckin furry briar

**[lmaoo faybelle is a furry]** changed name to **[everyone thinks lola bunny is hot]**

**[everyone thinks lola bunny is hot]:** go on deny it

**[serf of the memedom]:** you have me there

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** I can’t deny it.

**[meme queen]:** ur not pleading ur case v well here fay :/

**[meme queen]** changed **[everyone thinks lola bunny is hot]** ’s name to **[still a furry]**

**[still a furry]:** i was unwillingly dragged into the chat i don’t deserve to be attacked like this

**[meme queen]** changed group name to **[faybelle would fuck a rabbit]**

**[FURRY WRATH]:** lmaooooooooo gotta warm bunny!!

**[serf of the memedom]:** we should let Alistair know he has competition

**[meme queen]:** raven u and darling arent out of the water

**[meme queen]:** you both admitted to wanting to fuck a rsabbit too

**[serf of the memedom]:** dex says that a singular occurance doesn’t represent a trend

**[FURRY WRATH]:** LOL NERD

**[serf of the memedom]:** ya p much

**[serf of the memedom]:** got me outa being calle da furry tho

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** Little bro has my back!

**[FURRY WRATH]:** lol

**[meme queen]:** lol

**[still a furry]:** i hate all of u

**[meme queen]:** maybe so but ur still a furry

**[still a furry]** logged off

**[meme queen]:** LMAOOOO

**[serf of the memedom]:** fae was weak

**[FURRY WRATH]:** lololololol

**[serf of the memedom]:** fae couldnt face the truth

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** I win.

**[CERISE HOOD]:** I’m proud of u babe

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** I’m the gayest of all you fucks :’)

**[CERISE HOOD]:** hell yea you are wanna go take a romantic walk through the woods

**[FURRY WRATH]:** well this was fun but faybelle is sulking and if duchess finds out I made fae grumpy my ass is grass so see nyall l8r

**[FURRY WRATH]** logged off

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** YES

**[Swords Are Gay Now]:** I’ll meet you outside your room in two minutes!!  <3

**[Swords Are Gay Now]** logged off

**[CERISE HOOD]** logged off

**[meme queen]:** well this all ended better than expected

**[serf of the memedom]:** theres nothing like pissing off faybelle to bring us all together

**[meme queen]:** couldnt agree more

**[meme queen]:** rip faybelle thorn

**[meme queen]:** anyway everyones gone and im tired so ima nap

**[serf of the memedom]:** l8r sk8r

**[meme queen]:** pce

**[meme queen]** logged off

**[serf of the memedom]** logged off

 


End file.
